


I love you and Goodbye

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: Lena is the love of Kara's life and she cannot bare to lose her._____





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at some supercorp Angst.   
> Hmu on twitter @Broadwaychaser

She seemed so small.

Green eyes staring back into Kara’s blue.

Her trembling hand pushing back golden curls to cup her cheek so gently.

Kara’s let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding, tasting salt on her lips from the tears that fell down her cheeks.

“Hey…none of that”

She’d never heard Lena speak so softly, barely a whisper of the Lena whose loud laughter usually filled the room. The Lena who would shout at horror films. The Lena who had to shout she loved her because Kara could not stop rambling all the time. The Lena who could silence a room simply with a look. The Lena that loved her.

 ** _Her_** Lena.

Kara had Lena cradled carefully in her arms as they sat on the cold pavement together. Destruction surrounding them both. Lena’s white blouse stained with red and Kara’s hand pressing down on the wound that threatens to take her love away. She pressed her forehead against Lena’s, her eyes closed as she prayed to any and every god that would listen.

_Please do not take her away from me._

A soft hand stroked a thumb across her cheek, wiping away tears. Kara opened her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as she met with green eyes standing out against Lena’s paler than normal skin.

“Help is on its way Lena, stay with me yeah?” Her voice was weak and broke slightly as she uttered her lover’s name.

This could not be how it ended for Lena. Killed at the words of her brother. The brother she loved and adored and told Kara endless embarrassing stories about.The brother who used to comfort when she was scolded, who stood up for her.  
The brother who saw her as a traitor for working with Supergirl, for fighting for alien rights, for loving Kara.

“Kara, I love you.” Lena’s soft words sounded too much like a goodbye and brought Kara back to reality as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips trying to stop the seemingly never-ending flow of tears with a sniffle.

“I love you too, so much. But you’re not leaving me this easily” Kara whispered to the brunette in her arms “you’re stuck with me remember…?” Lena left out a soft laugh followed by a groan of pain causing Kara to panic and look around, seeing Alex run towards the pair medical kit in tow.

****

_It was six months into their relationship when Lena first said those three words. They were sitting together watching The Lion King (again) and Kara was singing Can you Feel The Love Tonight loud enough for the entire building to hear, the words directed at Lena as she peppered the brunette in kisses as Lena laughed and squealed before the words tumble out of her mouth causing Kara to pause in her singing and beamed down at her girlfriend._

**_I love you!_ **

**_…I love you too._ **

_It was then that Lena realised Kara had been telling Lena she loved her since their first date. The way she would hold a door open for her. Care for her when sick. Hold her as she suffered another nightmare. Trust her with her biggest secret. Make her coffee in the morning. Or just by the way she looked at Lena as if she held up the stars herself.  
It was also when Kara realised without Lena, she could never be happy again._

 

Now Kara stood completely helpless as the medical team wheeled Lena away towards an ambulance, unable to travel with her. Supergirl travelling with Lena Luthor to the E.R would just look weird. She hoped no one managed to spot the small kiss they shared earlier.

The blonde looked down at herself. Her hands were coated in Lena’s blood, her suit sticky with it and even parts of her hair dyed a disgusting pink shade. Taking off into the air, Kara chose to perch on the roof of LCorp, allowing sobs to rattle her body now as she pinpointed Lena’s heartbeat. The soft thuds comforting her until..

It stopped.

Kara felt the air had been knocked out of her lungs, the superhero doubling over as she barely held in a scream, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she sobbed. She heard her phone ringing, it was probably Alex calling to tell her the bad news. That her girlfriend, _her fiancée,_ was dead.

She would never see Lena’s smile again.

She would never hear Lena singing loudly in the shower.

She would never smell Lena’s sweet perfume as she nuzzled against her neck.

She would never feel the soft touch of Lena’s hand in hers or on her waist or cheek.

Never again.

“I love you” Kara whispered as if Lena could hear her.

_______

It was dusk when Kara, dressed in her pastels, walked into the hospital at the request of Alex. Alex said nothing as she led Kara upstairs, Kara frowning as they entered the ICU and there she was.

Dark hair sprawled across the white pillows, wires and needles covering her. Kara could not stop herself running towards the woman, perching on the edge of the bed and taking Lena’s hand watching the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Days seemed to pass and Kara refused to move out of the small room Lena was placed in. Alex had explained that Lena had died in the ambulance before being successfully resuscitated but she hadn’t woken up since.

It was all a waiting game now.

 _____

It’s bright. The first thought Lena had as she slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings noticing the blonde curled up in the chair in the corner of the room. _Who is that? Where am I?_ Lena thought to herself as she pushed herself up with a groan.

_Plumerias._

The flowers sat on her bedside table in a white vase.

_Kara._

Lena looked down at her hand, smiling at the sapphire ring that decorated her fourth finger. She looked back over at Kara who had quite clearly been in the same clothes for a few days, her usually neat hair falling in messy waves down her back.

“Kara” Lena called out and laughed as she watched her fiancée turn so quickly she fell off the chair before rushing to Lena’s side, cupping her cheek gently before she peppered the brunette's face in kisses.

“You scared me. I-I..your heartbeat it stopped and I thought you were gone and I just-“ Kara’s rambled were cut off as Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily. You’re stuck with me” Lena smiled, her forehead resting against Kara’s as she repeated the words Kara had said the day before to her.


End file.
